The sound of rain
by IshiIchiMari
Summary: It was something I was too blind to see; too deaf to hear. I had begun to love someone who was, right under my nose, beginning to fall in love with me too.


**Title**: The sound of rain  
**Summary**: It was something I was too blind to see; too deaf to hear. I had begun to love someone who was, right under my nose, beginning to fall in love with me too.  
**Pairing**: Ichigo/Rukia - Otherwise known as IchiRuki, from Bleach.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, nor do I own the characters. I have only written this, and came up with the plot.  
**A/N**: To get this out there—No, I do not ship IchiRuki; and no, you probably won't see another Ichigo/Rukia fic on my page ever again. This is for my wonderful role-play partner, _**Roo**_, who I happen to role play various pairings with and this so happens to be one of her 'one true pairings'. So this is for her and… Yeah. If it's out of character, or sucks; it's obviously because I'm not used to writing their interactions with my fanfiction Ichigo, for he is different than how I role play him. Also— as one final note, this comes after the time skip. So there are **spoilers** involved for those who are not there yet. Other than that, enjoy! I love you Roo~

-X-

Looking out his window, chocolate coloured orbs remained unfocussed to the casual observer as he watched the small droplets of rain pelt at the glass. However, if one knew him well enough, or even looked closer—they could tell that he was deep in thought, and not completely, one hundred percent there. The normal scowl which usually graced his features, causing a wrinkle to form naturally between his eyebrows was nowhere in sight. The usual frown which seemed to permanently latch onto his face as well, was absent from his visage—which seemed to be somewhat peaceful, and oddly calm.

He was clad in nothing more than a loose fitting pair of pajama pants, his hands fiddling with the string which they held, that was attached to his Substitute Soul Reaper badge. Cross legged, he sat upon the top of his freshly made bed, and although it was well past midnight—he wasn't the least bit tired, nor was he drowsy. His eyes remained locked onto the window, watching the rain as his mind raced a mile a minute, but his breathing remained calm.

He now had his powers back, they had been returned to him. At first, he couldn't really grasp the thought of attaining his powers once more—seeing as it seemed so unbelievable. After the battle with Aizen, he had once thought that his powers would never leave him; but once they faded, he knew it was something he had to sacrifice in order to protect those around him. He had never admitted it to anyone, not to his friends nor his family—but once his powers had disappeared, and he had said his final goodbye to the woman who had given him the strength to protect those from his world, and the next—he had felt… Empty. Being a Soul Reaper, although he was reluctant at first, was a second nature now. It was like a part of him he couldn't get rid of even if he wanted to, and once it was lost, he barely had anything left. But he was Kurosaki Ichigo, the one who protects—he couldn't exactly curl up and cower in self pity. No, he had to remain strong, even as a human once more, for those around him.

It was kind of funny, actually—feeling that way. It almost seemed ironic to him. How at first he wished to protect no more than those around him, and in the end—he ended up saving far more lives than he could comprehend. So the very thought of regaining his powers was something he didn't want to take advantage of. He didn't want to regain them for his own sake, that was why he hesitated. Because deep down, Ichigo wanted the powers back for himself as well. Yes, he also felt somewhat useless when he had sat in class, day by day, watching as Ishida would rush out of the classroom to destroy a hollow. He felt weak for not being able to see one, nor hear its roar and be able to rush to help. But aside from all that, yet another thing he wouldn't admit to anyone—was that he truly missed having the powers for himself.

Thunder boomed from the clouds above, rattling the planes of glass in front of him. The bright flash of lightning caused a spark to flash briefly and reflect off of chocolate coloured hues, forcing Ichigo to blink away small spots which began to form beneath his lids. Closing his eyes slowly, he only kept them shut for a moment longer—before once more lifting his gaze to look outside of his window.

Fingers curling a bit more tightly around the string, Ichigo slowly brought the badge into his hands as he placed his palms on either side of it. Smoothing the object against the rough skin of his hands, he felt himself relax as his eyes followed a car as it drove passed his home. A tongue trailed out to slowly lick at a bottom, chapped lip as the teen trailed his gaze downwards, and used a single hand to lift the pass as he flipped it over. That oddly drawn, or in this case, carved symbol which resembled a skull met the teen's eyes. Looking at it, he could only see the flash of memories which came with it—the good ones, the bad ones, and the ones that allowed him to grow. Smoothing his thumb over the lines, he slowly began to lean back in his bed as he used his other arm to cushion his head—placing it onto the pillow before his neck.

Holding the object up above him, a small smile slowly stretched across his lips; nothing larger than the slight twitch upwards of the corner of his mouth. If it hadn't been for that fullbringer, the Substitute before him, none of this would have happened. Well—technically Rukia had been the one to give him back his powers, as well as all of those who had entered their spiritual pressure into the sword; but actually, the one who started it all—the one who, without him in the picture, Ichigo wouldn't have been in the situation to get his powers back; was Ginjou.

He would never blame the man for wanting revenge on the Soul Society—or wanting to take his powers from him. Although the one thing Ichigo had so desperately wanted was his powers, he could never hold Ginjou responsible for his actions. He wasn't so sure that if the positions were reversed, he would be doing the same thing—but he owed Ginjou so much, that he didn't really care what could have happened. However he would have ended up, would have been how he would have ended up; it was that simple, a question that answered itself. But because the man had attempted that in the first place, he was able to grasp Zangetsu once more—and because he was able to do that, he was able to feel the blade being pushed through his chest as Rukia stabbed him. Finally, because of that—he was able to regain his powers; once more joining everyone else as they did what they did best together. Saved lives.

It was a silly thing to be happy over, really. Seeing as most people would feel that they did a good job, saving as much lives as they did, and losing their powers would only be the perfect opportunity to rest. But Ichigo was still young, still a teenager with a strong will to protect those around him, plus some—and could only feel nothing less than grateful for having his powers be returned to him. Killing hollows, saving people in the process, that was what he did best.

Lowering his arm, Ichigo slowly set the badge down beside him as his head turned to the side. Gliding his fingertips over it gently—barely allowing the digits to hover above it, he slowly released it and pulled his arm back and onto his chest.

For a while, he simply laid there—starring up at his ceiling as he listened to the sound of the rain as it fell. After a moment though, Ichigo's hands slowly began to slide against the fabric of the sheets below him as he gripped the blankets and pushed himself up, into a sitting position. Brows creasing, the scowl which he wore frequently returning to his face—he stared down at the blanket below him for a moment, before slowly looking towards the window once more.

For some strange reason, he could feel a familiar presence surround him, from the outside. He wasn't sure what it was though—whether he was feeling the spiritual pressure of a soul, a human, a hollow, one of his friends or even a soul reaper. It had been so long since he had been able to feel the presence which emitted from others that he was a bit rusty when it came to his senses. However, whoever—or whatever it was, it didn't feel like a threat. Ichigo was usually one who took pride in his instincts as well, so he wasn't exactly worried. That and he had his powers now, so no harm would come to him or the ones he loved.

Squinting as the window became foggy; Ichigo reached up to wipe the glass with his hand. When he cleared a small circle, he leaned a bit closer to look out the window and watched as a blurred form of another dashed passed his view. Blinking, he scooted even closer; getting onto his knees as he placed his hands onto the bottom of his windowsill. Pushing the object upwards, his teeth grit as cold rain began to hit his bare chest, but opened the window regardless as he quietly looked out. It was after a moment of searching did he pinpoint the familiar spiritual pressure—and without the figure moving, he was able to tell who it was.

"What the hell are you doing out there?" He raised an eyebrow and placed his elbow onto the windowsill as he leaned out. Watching as dark orbs glanced in his direction, an unamused look on the female's face—Ichigo grinned. Looking up, he reached up with his opposite hand to shield his eyes; before once more turning his gaze back to the soul reaper as he spoke. "You're going to catch a cold in all that rain. That is… if Shinigami can catch colds."

"Shut up!"

Hearing her voice caused Ichigo to chuckle and shake his head. Eyes slipping closed; he couldn't help but feel a smile stretch across his lips at the familiar tone to her voice. It had been a while since they had spoken alone or even face to face for that matter. With everything that had happened, and how it had happened so quickly—the only thing that he registered was her face, as well as the others, after their nearly two year absence. Even though she was a bit rough in personality, she was strong and tough spirited for a woman. Now—Ichigo didn't mean that in any derogatory way, in fact, he meant that as a good thing. He had missed being able to kill hollows, yes, and save spirits—but he had also missed his friends the most; the ones which he had met after obtaining his powers the first time. And even though Ichigo was usually the silent type, and there were many things he didn't say or even admit aloud—he did miss Rukia quite a bit. And no—he wasn't going to say 'he didn't know why'. Because he does know why; or at least—he thinks he does.

She's his friend after all, and for someone who protects his friends because that is his purpose in life; he has every right to miss them, right? Right.

"Have you drifted off again, moron?"

Scowling as he felt fingers flick at his forehead, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as he was snapped from his thoughts. Reaching up, he rubbed the area where her fingers had connected with his face as he glared up at her and frowned. "I wasn't drifting off." He muttered quietly shifting back a bit on the mattress. "And I'm not a moron."

Rukia rolled her eyes as she listened to the male speak, resisting the urge to call him the name once more as she stepped onto the windowsill. As Ichigo shifted backwards, she cautiously began to duck her head under so that she would not hit it as she crawled in through the window. She supposed it would have been easier to go through the wall, but with old memories of the first time that happened earning her a kick in the backside—she thought this would be more 'human' for the other to get used to. "You _were _drifting off, otherwise you would have heard me call your name. Therefore," Turning to Ichigo, she smirked as she stepped onto his bed. "You are an idiot."

Watching the female move, Ichigo scooted back even farther as he leaned against the headboard on his bed. Parting his lips to speak—his scowl only deepened as she spoke and his glare intensified; a pout slowly began to form on the Substitute's face and he looked away. "Maybe I did hear you, huh? Maybe I was just ignoring you."

It was Ichigo's turn to smirk this time as violet orbs met his own and glared daggers at him. Too amused to even pay attention to her as her lips parted to hurl insults back at him—he raised a hand and waved it, as if to cut her off. However, when he said nothing and Rukia noticed he had just interrupted her to shut her up; Ichigo fell off of the bed as a kick was aimed at the side of his head and made contact.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Growling under his breath, Ichigo sat up and rubbed his cheek as a vein popped on the side of his forehead.

"What do you mean, _what was that for_?" She placed her hands onto her hips as she remained on the bed, bending at the waist to glare down at him as she spoke. "You're the one who cut me off!"

"Yeah, but that's because I didn't want to hear you're annoying voice speak!" Retorting, Ichigo stood quickly and snarled at the smaller female—only to blink as the sound of dripping water met his ears and his eyes slowly trailed downwards. "HEY—GET OFF MY BED WHILE YOU'RE WET!" He yelled, gesturing to the puddle which began to form at the Shinigami's feet.

Rukia's eyebrows knit together as Ichigo stood and—opening her own mouth to speak as well, she waited for a moment as he continued, only to stand up straight as she folded her arms across her chest. "No! You're the idiot who made me stand out in the rain while you were fantasizing about something. It's your own fault that I'm wet." Closing her eyes, she raised her chin smugly as a satisfied huff escaped her lips.

"I—" Face turning red, despite the fact that her words were far from the truth, Ichigo paused as his scowl returned and he growled underneath his breath once more. "Fine! Have it your way…" Mumbling something, he registered Rukia looking down at him with a raised eyebrow, but ignored it as he stepped forward. Wrapping his arms around the Shinigami, he slowly lifted her from the bed—only to turn around and walk with her as she began to protest and flail in his arms.

"What are you doing—Ichigo! Put me down this instant!"

"I will, I will." Chocolate irises rolled as Ichigo shook his head and leaned down. Setting her down on the floor, he removed his arms from around her waist as he moved back to the bed and reached onto the stand beside it. Taking out the towel that he had been meaning to use but left there—he threw it at the female before removing the top sheet from his bed which was now wet. "Dry off a bit and calm down, will ya?"

As the towel was thrown at her, Rukia quickly reached up to catch it as her mouth opened to yell at the other. Although, after hearing the boy speak, her lips began to slide shut as her eyes narrowed slightly and she looked down. Eyeing the white piece of fabric for a moment, she reluctantly raised it to the top of her head as she began to dry her hair.

When the room remained silent, Ichigo allowed his eyes to close as he neatly folded the blanket into a medium sized square before setting it down to dry. Turning back to the bed, he looked over his shoulder at the female—only to watch as she raised the towel to her hair. Feeling the smallest of smiles stretch across his lips, he shook his head and moved back towards his bed as he crawled on top of it and moved towards the window. Seeing as the rain had died down quite a bit, he lowered the window halfway, but left it open. Watching as the drops fell from the sky, he leaned against the wall as he waited for Rukia to finish—allowing his mind to wander once more.

For some strange reason, any tightness which had been in his chest seemed to disappear. Although he had been prodded, and even kicked—he felt much more… Content, after his and Rukia's 'banter'. Well—he couldn't exactly call it an argument or a fight, seeing as that was how they communicated. Nonetheless, he was slightly confused as to why—but he really did feel much better. Resting his forehead against the cool, dried paint on the wall; Ichigo's eyes slowly lidded as he draped an arm over his raised knee. It felt nice to be able to talk to Rukia, like this—as if everything had gone back to normal. No—as if everything was normal, and nothing had happened. As if he had never lost his powers, and it was just another, normal day.

He supposed in the back of his mind, missing his friends also meant missing everything that came with them. With Renji, it was odd bickering, a bit of arguing and then an eventual laugh as well as getting into trouble. With Rukia, it was bantering as well—only in a different sort of way that Ichigo couldn't really put his finger on the definition to explain it. Pressing his lips together to create a thin line as he pondered the thought; he couldn't help but relax his body as he realized how much he had truly missed the lot of them. They had always been there when he needed it, even if they had a shaky start—and they truly were—are, some of his best friends.

And Rukia… He missed her the most. Maybe it was because she had been the first soul reaper he had ever met, the one that had helped him gain powers and the one who had changed his life. Maybe it was because he had saved her, just as she had saved him—but he wasn't sure, exactly, why he thought that way.

Glancing up, Ichigo watched as the female opened his closet door and entered it. This would be the first time in seventeen months that he had seen her do that again. Even though it had once been a pain in his neck, it seemed that now it felt like he was reliving a fond memory—a small one, but a fond one nonetheless. Eyes remaining in their lidded form, he slowly shifted on the bed as he moved to face the closet and crossed his legs. Placing his hands into his lap, he smiled as his eyes slowly began to close and he leaned back.

He truly had missed this. The aura which emitted from hollows, spirits and humans alike. The sound of the hollow's roars and the zing of Zanpakuto's slashing through their masks. The feeling of being able to help his friends, or take up a shift to save those around them so that he didn't feel completely useless. And even the simple things—the simple things that used to annoy him, he had missed.

"I'm surprised you're still small enough to fit in there, Rukia." He spoke quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. It was then that the slight rustling noise in the closet stilled, and he felt a small smirk spread across his lips.

"Shut up, idiot! I'll have you know that I too, have grown!"

Laughing softly, Ichigo shook his head and allowed his eyes to open as he stared across the room. "I bet you haven't." He spoke a bit softer, his playful tone slowly disappearing as the emotions which he felt—mainly happiness, began to take over the tone of his voice. He wondered if Rukia had noticed that, because for some reason—both the stirring in the closet and the muttering of her voice had ceased.

Frowning, the teen slowly tilted his head to the side as he shifted a bit, and parted his lips. However before he could speak, he watched quietly as the closet door ever so slowly began to slide open. One foot at a time, Rukia stepped out of the closet—dropping out of it, clad in one of his younger sister's old dresses. Recognizing it as one that Ishida had fixed after one of their many missions, he remained quiet for a moment; simply staring, as she too looked back to him.

No words needed to be said, for they both knew what was going through the others' mind. Sliding his hands over his legs, Ichigo leaned forward a bit as he looked down—only to slowly trail his gaze upwards once more in time for his eyes to meet Rukia's.

Both of their lips parted at the same moment—and upon noticing this, they both slid closed. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Ichigo reached up to rub the back of his neck as he mumbled quietly and looked away. "You go first."

"No, you." Came the reply from the soul reaper as Rukia spoke quietly as well.

Looking up at the female, Ichigo slowly tilted his chin upwards as his lips pressed together. For a minute longer, maybe more, maybe less, he kept quiet. Although after that minute, he scowled and began to shift as he slid towards the edge of the bed and allowed his feet to touch the floor. Opening his mouth—he paused, unsure as to what he was going to say. But as he looked up at her once more, and saw that her face was as nervous, if not more so than his own—he just knew, and the three words escaped his lips automatically.

"I missed you."

Watching as Rukia's cheeks heated up, and turned a light pinkish colour—normally Ichigo would grin and point this out, but he didn't. Instead he watched, waiting both patiently and quietly as her hands began to smooth over the fabric of the dress as she searched for what she wanted to say as well. It was when she whispered quietly, so low that her words almost escaped Ichigo's radar—that he smiled.

"I-I missed you too…baka."

He didn't know what prompted this, nor was he sure why he did it; but without another word, he stood. Walking over to the female, his hands slid into his pockets as he stood before her, and slowly lifted his gaze as he looked down. Waiting, when dark irises met his own chocolate orbs, his smile softened and he tilted his head. Watching as Rukia blushed a bit deeper, and pressed her lips together—he slowly pulled a hand out of his pocket and extended it towards her.

Rukia stared confused for a moment, looking down as Ichigo's arm moved out of the corner of her eye. When the hand was held out to her, she simply stared and glanced towards it—not really sure why he gestured in such a way. However, without questioning him, she reached forward and placed her much smaller palm onto his own as she looked up and into his eyes.

Once the hand had grasped his, Ichigo's smile widened and he closed his eyes. Ignoring the strange feeling which began to fill his chest, he pulled Rukia forward—against his chest. Wrapping his other arm around her, he embraced the female into a light hug as his chin rested on the top of her head. He could hear a soft, surprised gasp escape the female; but ignored it as he clenched his eyes shut a bit tighter. For a minute there, he thought she was going to pull away and ask him why he did that; but instead, she didn't do as he thought—and instead did the opposite. Ever so slowly, he felt her release his hand, and release it in return is what he did. Feeling smaller arms wrap around his waist caused his face to heat up; and he wrapped his other, now free arm around her as well as he held her close.

A soft thumping sound could be heard, and Ichigo had thought it was at his door. But after listening, and straining his ears slightly, he realized that was not the case. Instead, the soft sound of drums was coming from his ears, and the pulsing sound, was in fact, his heard. "Rukia…" He whispered the female's name, holding her a bit tighter. He didn't know what the feeling was, but he had never felt it before. Ever so slowly, he shifted a bit as he felt Rukia move against his chest. Looking down, he pulled his face away from her hair as she looked up at him, and waited.

"Ichigo…"

Hearing her mumble, his eyes lidded—and his body slowly began to move of its accord. Raising a hand, he slowly brushed his knuckles against the side of her cheek as his lips parted. Murmuring her name once more, although it was barely audible—he began to lean down as his eyes closed. Lips brushed against lips as Ichigo's mouth met hers, and feeling his heart beat much louder, yet slower—caused his breath to intake. Kissing the female, he waited until the feel of her kiss back met his senses.

All this time, he had been missing her for other reasons that he hadn't even been aware of. It wasn't because of friendship more than anything, nor the sense to protect her—but her entirely. He had missed Rukia, because it was Rukia—and because she had been there for him the most. Through the beginning, and the end, she was the one to have his back and hit him when necessary; to get him to understand. And through all that, Ichigo had been too blind to notice that he, himself, had developed feelings for the very Shinigami that not only had he saved, but had saved him as well.

Holding Rukia close and kissing her more passionately—the rain which had started this night, which signalled this happening; continued to fall. The sound lulled both him, and her, as they moved slowly towards his bed and rested upon it. They didn't go any further that night; they didn't need to—for they had forever now. Ichigo had his powers because of her, and with them in his grasp now—he would never let them go. For letting them go meant failing, and failing meant losing her once more. He was not prepared for such a thing, nor would he ever be—so that was completely out of the question.

So instead, as he pushed those thoughts out of his mind; he kept his arms around Rukia as they drifted off, protecting her even in her dreams. For she was the one to start this, to change him—and make him who he was today. With Rukia close to him, he would be able to carry on that much easier, and be able to protect all of those around them from harm.

For with Rukia around, his heart was much more light—content, as he was as well. All this time, he had been falling for someone that he hadn't realized was falling for him too, right under his nose. Holding Rukia close, with the arms which brought him strength; he slowly began to fall into dream land with his head on her shoulder. Three more words though, happened to escape his lips that night; whispered quietly against her ear as the thunder and lightning took over.

"I love you." He spoke, before dreams consumed them, together.

-X-

End.


End file.
